Courageous in the Eyes of the Lion
by SilverSea123
Summary: A girl steps into the land of Narnia with her friends, the Pevensies. The choice of stepping into the wardrobe will alter their lives forever... but for the good, or bad?   Movie in book form, told from the eyes of a new member   Better than it sounds!
1. The Bombing

**Hey everyone! So, I've been formulating this story, writing it just because, and I wanted to see if any of you liked it…? Be cruel, if you must. Anyway, this is just the first chapter, so please, have mercy:) Hopefully, it will get better. I sincerely apologize for any information I get wrong in this story, and any helpful criticism and corrections to my mistakes are greatly appreciated and gladly taken! I rated it K+ because I'm kinda paranoid and there might be some blood/violence in the story... Nothing too bad, though. But this is pretty much the movie in book form and told by someone new… Let's see how this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or anyone in it. I do, however, own my OC, Clarity**

* * *

It's amazing how fast things are snapped into perspective when you're told that you're to die. If it hasn't happened to you, and I hope fervently that it hasn't, all I can tell you is that it doesn't feel good. You think of your friends, your family… Nothing feels the same.

I was scared. I told no one. It was the worst feeling ever. I had to lie to the ones closest to me. I had to tell them that everything was okay, when it _wasn't_.

But, in the end, it was for the best.

My name is Clarity- Clarity Care. This is my story.

Correction… this is my _life_.

* * *

It was late, exactly eleven at night, and I was playing a game of chess with Edmund. We lived in Finchley, England, but we were at war. My father was one of the soldiers at war and my mother was a nurse for those soldiers, so I was staying with the Pevensies, my best friends.

I loved each of the Pevensies the same amount, but in different ways. They were like my second family. They _became_ my second family. I'll get to that later.

First, there's Edmund Pevensie and I shared a bond that no one, not even we, quite understood. Ed and I had grown up together- he has been there for as long as I can remember. Edmund and I were the same age, thirteen, but he was six months older than me (and never let me forget it).

Peter Pevensie was sixteen years old, and was like, or _was_, my own older brother. He is very protective, sometimes ordering and _too _firm, but a beloved big brother to me nonetheless.

Peter was not much older than his sister, or one of them, anyway. Susan Pevensie was fifteen. She had a very gentle, caring spirit, and was the closest thing to an older sister I was lucky enough to have. The two of us were also very close.

The youngest of the family was Lucy Pevensie. She was ten years old, and a very sweet, happy little girl. Everywhere we went, someone always thinks that we're real sisters; we had the same personality. This was probably why we got along so well. I was always up to playing with her, no matter what my age.

We had become very close. It was like they were my family, instead of friends. Lucy my little sister, Edmund my twin brother- though we looked nothing alike, it worked with him being the same age as I was -, Susan my older sister, and Peter my older brother.

I loved them all very much, and still do. I would do anything for them. I would lay down my life for them, and I'm sure they'd do the same.

But, soon enough, that claim was put to the test.

As I said, Edmund and I had been playing chess… until we heard the sirens. It was a warning. _Bombings,_ I thought. We jumped up and Edmund ran to the window to look out.

The curtains were aside, and my first thought was to shut them immediately, but Mrs. Pevensie then ran in.

"Edmund, get away from there! Peter!" she called back for her son, closing the curtains quickly and tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" she shouted to Ed. She called again, "Peter! Quickly, to the shelter! Now!" she shouted, again.

Peter ran into the room and up to Edmund and me, grabbing our arms. "Come on!" he shouted. We ran through the hall, Mrs. Pevensie just behind us.

We met up with Susan and Lucy in the hall and we all started scrambling to the shelter. We were about halfway across the back yard when Edmund suddenly turned around.

"Wait, Dad!" he shouted, about to run back in the house.

"Edmund, no!" I screamed. I tried to grab his shirt, but he was already running back into the all-but-ruined house. I started to after him.

Peter turned around, too, and saw me chasing Edmund.

"Clare!" he yelled above the noise. "Go with the other girls!" he shouted. "I'll get him!" He started running to Edmund, too, now right at my side.

"Now's not the time to argue!" I shouted. "We'll _both _go!" He shook his head, but didn't say anything more. By now we were in the destroyed house. We looked around, searching for Edmund. Then, I remembered what he said. _"Wait, Dad!"_ he had shouted. I knew what he was getting and where.

I ran in the direction of the living room, Peter close behind me, asking me where I was going. I didn't answer, but continued running until I got to the living room, to see Edmund grabbing a picture of his father. The window chose _then _to blow in, and we all fell to the floor.

We hurried back up, and Peter ran to Edmund and started shoving him out the door. "Come on, idiot! Run! Get out!" Peter shouted, also grabbing my arm as we all ran out the door and to the bomb shelter. There, he released my arm and shoved Edmund to the floor.

"Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed!" He paused. "…Why can't you just do as you're told?"

I knelt by Edmund, who was glaring at Peter, and wrapped him in a hug. He returned it tightly and buried his head in my shoulder. I rubbed his back, knowing I had done the right thing, and that it was just what he needed now. He was very upset. Peter just shook his head and slammed the shelter door closed.

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Didja hate it? Like it? Love it? Please let me know!

And, also, if you want another chapter put up, please tell me! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. The Professor's House

**Okay! This is Chapter 2:D Many Many Maaaany Thanks to those 2 special reviewers (Aims5 and TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus)! You just made my day! Thanks a lot and I hope you'll like this next chapter... & I promise I'll try to make Clare as little of a Mary-Sue as possible. As always, helpful criticism=always appreciated and help/info/ideas=many thanks and a possible cookie! Tell me how you like it! and ways to improve it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Chronicles of Narnia, (though I wish I did, because then I'd be the cleverest person everr) but I do own my OC Clarity Care!**

_

* * *

_

The next morning, we were all at the train station. We were being sent away; it wasn't safe for kids to be so near to the war. I was to go with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy to live at a professor's home until called back to our real homes.

Mrs. Pevensie was caring for Lucy. "You need to keep this on, darling," she said, putting Lucy's sweater on and pinning her label on it. "Alright. You warm enough?" Lucy nodded. My poor baby Lucy looked as if she was going to cry. "Good girl."

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," Edmund said bitterly.

"If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," Peter retorted.

Mrs. Pevensie knelt by Edmund. "You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" She leaned in to hug him, but he recoiled. She looked stung, but kissed his cheek lightly. I felt very sorry for her; it wasn't her fault this was happening.

She turned to me, where I was standing between Edmund and Peter. "Try to make Edmund comfortable," she advised me. "I know he listens to you more than he would his siblings." Edmund snorted. Mrs. Pevensie continued, "Stick close to my children, and if you need anything, go to Peter, I'm sure he can handle it." Peter nodded, rubbing my back.

"Also, as soon as I hear anything about or from your parents, I'll contact you," she said. She wrapped me in a motherly embrace, which I quickly returned; she had always been like a second mother to me. "Be good, and keep them in line," She told me, smiling.

I smiled back. "Yes ma'am," I said.

She then turned and hugged Peter. "Promise me you'll look after the others," she said.

"I will, mum," Peter said.

"Good man," Mrs. Pevensie said. She then turned to Susan.

"Susan," she started, hugging her daughter tightly. "Be a big girl… Alright, off you go."

Susan began to pin Edmund's label on him, but he leaned back. "Get off. I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me!"

"Edmund, she's just trying to help," I said sternly, shooting him an angry look. Edmund rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. Susan gave up on helping her stubborn brother and turned to help me instead. We then made our way to the train.

"May I have your tickets, please? Tickets, please!" the ticket collector called. Peter was distracted by some soldiers who would be going off to war. I decided to help him out.

"Peter," I whispered, trying to get his attention. I took his ticket and handed both of ours to the ticket collector. Peter then came back to earth and he smiled at me in apology and thanks.

"On you go," the ticket collector said.

"Yes, thank you," Peter said, suddenly deciding to pay attention and take charge. Peter turned to Lucy and me and grabbed our hands. Sensing our distress about the situation, he said, "We're going to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright. It's going to be fine." I hoped he knew the weight of exactly what he was promising us. How could he know if it was going to be okay or not?

_He doesn't,_ I realized. None of us could know how things would work out, or even if things would get better again. We would just have to take things as they came, united together as a family.

Once we were in our seats, we looked out the windows and waved to Mrs. Pevensie. The only thing that kept me sane was Peter's hand in mine.

* * *

The train had dropped us off at a platform in… what looked to be the middle of nowhere.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund suggested, looking at the tag on his jacket.

Just then, a woman driving a carriage pulled by horses pulled up. She looked cruel and mean. Perfect.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked, slowly and hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so," the woman, apparently Mrs. Macready, said. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked, eyeing our small bags. We each had one.

"No, ma'am," Peter said. "It's just us." Lucy nodded.

"Small favors," Mrs. Macready said. We climbed into the carriage. Mrs. Macready drove forward, and I knew then, looking at the back of her head, that we would surely have a… an _interesting_, or scary, time with the lady.

Once we arrived at the large house, Mrs. Macready was going over the "rules" to us as we walked around. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting… or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter-"

We passed some armor in the hall, while walking up the stairs. It caught my eye, and I looked at it thoughtfully. For some reason, things like that always fascinated me. I reached out to touch it.

"-No touching the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready suddenly yelled, shocking me. I jumped back, scared out of my wits. I hadn't noticed that I had started glaring at her, but when she shot me back a look that could kill, I looked away from her quickly, hoping I hadn't pushed my luck. I was to live there, after all.

Mrs. Macready, apparently, didn't care if we lived under the same roof on bad terms. I felt her eyes on me, boring a hole right into my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter furrow his brow as he and his sibling looked on at my and the Macready-lady's stand-off.

_Well,_ I thought. _I think I've made a new enemy._

"And above all," Mrs. Macready continued, shocking me out of my thoughts. I didn't think she'd have the nerve to speak again. "There shall be absolutely no disturbing of the Professor," she said. She continued walking into another hallway, and I followed sullenly, silently fuming, with Peter's guiding hand on the back of my head.

_Macready, _I scoffed. _Just another person who added me to their "Hate" list…_

_

* * *

_

**How was it? Did I get anything wrong? Was it yucky? or good? Let me know! Thanks for reading, you're the best!:D Love always!**


	3. The Wardrobe

**Hey, all who read this story! Look, I finally updated! Haha, sorry for the wait. But here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. A special thanks goes out to all of my reviewers and those of you who favorited me! I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters... Only my Clarity!**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

"_German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours-" _Susan clicked off the radio, willing for us to hear no more about the war.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I were in the room us girls would be sharing, and Peter and Susan were tucking Lucy and I in. Peter and Edmund's room was right across the hall.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy complained beside me. We shared a bed. According to the Macready-lady, I was just as young, small, and immature as the youngest of our bunch was and, therefore, didn't deserve to have my own bed like Susan.

Of course, she didn't say that _out loud_, but… That was just the vibe I got. And it wasn't that I minded sharing with Lucy, because I absolutely didn't mind. It was just the point of it, how Macready and I just seemed to clash so greatly.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan reminded as Edmund walked into the room. "We'll be home soon." I hoped she was right.

Edmund said, "If home's still _there_." My mouth fell open, and then I shut it, gritting my teeth in anger.

I sprang up into a sitting position and turned to him. "Edmund! What, on _Earth_, would ever possess you to say that?" Edmund rolled his eyes at me. I was just furious. Why would he even think of saying that out loud, with his little sister sitting right there? Would it _kill_ him to be a little hopeful and optimistic for once?

Edmund was turning into a sore brat, and Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I had no idea how to deal with it.

Susan glared at Edmund. "Isn't it time you were in bed?" she asked.

"Yes, _mum_," Edmund said. Thankful that he was standing right next to me, I reached up and slapped his arm.

"Ed!" Peter scolded, glaring at Edmund. He turned to Lucy trying to give her words that would make her hopes soar. "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great… _Really_." He smiled, trying to make her feel better. I must have had a skeptical look about my face, because Peter reached over and patted my hand, giving me, and then Lucy, a kiss on the head. I laid back and relaxed.

Before I drifted to sleep, my thoughts were, _I hope you're right, Pete._

* * *

The next day we were all lying around in the sitting room. It was a rainy day, and Peter and I were humoring Susan by playing the dictionary game with her while Edmund and Lucy sat, staring off. The only thing I could think right then was: _You were so _wrong_, Pete._

Susan gave Peter the next word. "Gastro vascular," she said. "Come on, Peter- Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Susan replied.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked sarcastically. Susan glared at him and slammed the book shut.

Lucy hopped up. "We could play hide-and-seek!" she suggested excitedly, running to Peter with pleading eyes.

"Oh, but we're already having _so_ _much fun_," he said sarcastically, smiling innocently at Susan. Susan glared, turning away with a huff.

"_Please_," Lucy begged. "Clare, you want to play, right?" She looked at me with the most hopeful eyes a child could give.

But Peter looked at me with wide eyes, slightly shaking his head and mouthing "No, _no_" behind Lucy's back. I didn't want to disappoint either of them.

"I'm just… going to leave this one between you two." I held my hands up in surrender and leaned back against the couch. They both looked at me sourly.

"You were certainly _no help_," Peter said.

"_Pretty please."_ She looked back at Peter with puppy-eyes, seeing that she would get nothing out of me.

Peter sighed and gave in. "One… two… three… four… five…"

"_What?_" Edmund complained in annoyance. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Apparently, he wasn't a fan of Peter's decision. But he stood anyways, and we all ran from the room.

The sound of Peter's counting was drowned out as we all ran in search of a hiding place. Susan veered off and Lucy, Ed, and I ran down the halls, all going the same direction.

I looked down at Lucy. "By the way, not fair with the puppy-eyes, Lu," I told her with a smile. "You know that Peter will do anything for us when we pull those on him."

She just smiled up at me sweetly as we continued running. "Exactly!" she said. "And, besides, what's the point of having them if you don't use them all the time?" She was right. And, apparently, I had been underestimating my gift of also having the ability to use puppy-eyes on Peter.

Edmund came across a hiding place at the same time Lucy did, and pushed her out of the way, saying, "I was here first!" Lucy huffed, but ran down the next hallway.

I found a door in the same hall that Edmund was in and opened it. When it revealed a closet, I quickly stepped inside, trying not to trip on a certain bucket that seemed to have something against my feet. I shut the door behind me and listening closely to the sounds outside the door.

Peter stopped counting when he got to one hundred and called, "Ready or not, here I come!" There were a few seconds of silence while Peter searched.

Suddenly, I heard feet pounding down the hall we were in, and then Lucy shouted, "I'm back! I'm back! It's alright!" My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was she going on about? I cracked open the closet door and poked my head out in time to see Edmund stepping out of his hiding place and glaring at Lucy.

"Shhh!" Edmund hissed. "He's coming."

Peter came down the hall, and Edmund sighed, annoyed, as I stepped fully out of my hiding place. Peter had already seen me.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game!" he said.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"Yes, that's why he was seeking you!" Edmund hissed.

"That's… kind of the whole point of the game, Lu," I reminded her.

Susan then came running up. "Does this mean I win?" she asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter told her.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy said. I glanced up at Peter. He looked back at me, our confusion reflecting in each other's eyes.

Lucy huffed, and then dragged us to a room with a wardrobe in it, explaining about how she had ended up in the woods in a whole different world called Narnia that had creatures that she met and made friends with. She also added that this whole world existed in the back of the piece of furniture.

Susan and Peter stepped in, examining the wardrobe. After a few moments of knocking on the solid back of it, they came back out.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan stated. We all looked to Lucy.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter said, exasperated. "We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy said.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan said, strictly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said, now on the verge of tears. I hated seeing her like this.

I reached a hand out toward her. "Lu-" I started, but Edmund interrupted me.

"Well, I believe you," he said.

"You do?" Lucy asked hopefully.

I wheeled toward Edmund, seeing straight through his sorry little act. "_Don't_," I said. "You'll make everything worse."

Edmund went on as if I hadn't even spoken. "Of course, Lucy, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He'd become like a stranger to me.

"Oh, will you just stop it?" Peter said, glaring at Edmund. "Clare's right. You always have to make everything worse."

"It was just a joke," Edmund said.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked rhetorically.

This got Edmund angry, and he got up in Peter's face. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" He then ran from the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan sarcastically said, also walking out, but in a much calmer fashion.

"But… It was really there-" Lucy started, but Peter stopped her.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," he said. He then proceeded to walk out, too. He turned back. "Sorry you had to see that, Clare," he added, now stepping fully out of the room.

A tear made its way down Lucy's cheek. I felt so bad for her. I walked up to her, knelt by her, and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you this upset before," I whispered into her ear as she returned my hug tightly. Before I could stop myself, or even realized what I was saying, I had said, "If it helps, I believe you."

Her head shot up and she pulled back to look me in the eye. "You do?" she asked in that hopeful tone again.

I nodded. I guessed that I really did believe her. She wasn't the kind of little girl who went around making up stories, and if she did, she made sure we knew that she was playing. Sure, she had such a big imagination, but she was getting genuinely upset that we didn't believe her.

So I said, "Sure I do. Lu, I know you don't lie, and I know you weren't playing. If you say it's there, then I believe you." And I actually, _truly_ meant it. I smiled. "Magic," I told her simply. "Anything can happen."

She smiled widely, and I returned the gesture. "Thank you!" she said, pulling me back into another hug. "Oh, I love you, Clare!"

"I love you, too, Lucy," I said, and her smile got impossibly wider.

Needless to say, I spent the remainder of the day playing with little Lucy, both of us carefully avoiding the others… Until it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. I woke up to the sound of Lucy putting on her boots.

"What are you doing?" I whispered sleepily to her.

"I'm going to see if Narnia's there," she replied.

"Narnia?" I asked, confused. My mind started to lose the haze brought by sleep and focus. Then I remembered. _Oh, the land in the wardrobe._ She stood, putting on her robe.

"Yes, Narnia," she said again. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Come with me!" she excitedly requested. I thought for a moment, but then stood up, putting on my robe over my nightgown.

"Not the slippers," Lucy quickly said as I reached for my slippers. "Your boots; it's snowing there." I nodded, slipping my boots on. Lucy took the candle that was on the bedside table, and we headed in the direction of the wardrobe room. _Time for the moment of truth_, I thought.

When we were there, I opened the door, since Lu was holding the candle. Once the door was open, a gust of wind came out, tickling our faces, and blowing out the flame on the candle. Lucy and I looked at each other and smiled. _Narnia was truly there._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's it for now! Sorry if it wasn't very good, but I'd love to hear what you have to say about it! If you have any advice, let me know! I have to say, it feels good to update again!**

**Thanks, all! Goodbye, until next time (which won't take as long as this did, I promise)!**


	4. The Faun

**Hi, everybody:) I finally found time to update! I just had semester finals at school, and since that's all over now, what's a better way to celebrate than to post another chapter?:)**

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong or share some suggestions on how to make it better! I love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or anyone in it… Just Clarity :)**

* * *

I allowed Lucy to step into the wardrobe before me, and then stepped in myself. I turned and shut the door behind me, but not all the way; for it would surely be foolish to shut oneself into any wardrobe.

We pushed our way through the coats, Lucy in front of me, our hands stretched out in front of us, so as to "see" our way through. Soon, though, we weren't touching the fabric of coats, we were touching something… prickly?

I stepped further and could now see; it was daylight. I saw that I had my hand resting on a snow-covered branch. In fact, snow covered everything in sight. This was Narnia. I looked out. _It's so beautiful here_, I thought. I felt something change as I stood there, like a whole new chapter of my life had just begun. I felt… _content_ in Narnia. It was, literally, a whole new world.

Lucy suddenly laughed. I looked at her. "That was my first reaction," she said, pointing at my face. I must have looked astonished. I smiled. She grabbed my hand, and we walked ahead, the Narnian air making us feel giddy. There was a lone lamppost in the middle of the small space we were standing in, surrounded by trees.

"Everything from the lamp post, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean is Narnia," she explained, as if quoting a line she had memorized from a book. "Oh, this is where I met Mr. Tumnus," she said, looking up at the lamppost. "You see, Mr. Tumnus-" she paused. "Hm…" Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Why don't I show you? I'll take you to meet him!" She smiled at the idea. "Then we can explain everything!"

I smiled at her. "Lead on," I said. We chatted as she led me through the wood. She had the most ecstatic look on her face, and I realized that I had never seen her so happy. She genuinely loved it in Narnia, and I knew I would, too. There was just something about the place that could make you feel so… _alive._ It truly was a magical place.

Lucy's eyes brightened as we finally made it to a small cave-like house. She ran up excitedly, still towing me along by my hand, and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Tumnus," she called softly. "It's me, Lucy Pevensie."

The door quickly opened to reveal a man… or, at least, I _thought _it was a man, until I saw his legs. They were animal legs, not human. He also had pointed ears that stuck out. Those two body parts resembled a deer's or a goat's. I couldn't exactly place it, but when Lucy had told us that Mr. Tumnus was a _faun_, I guess I hadn't exactly imagined him half human.

As soon as whom I assumed was Mr. Tumnus saw us, he frantically rushed us inside.

"Lucy Pevensie, what are you doing back here?" he asked as he closed the door behind us. "It is highly dangerous! You shouldn't have returned."

I was confused. Lucy had made Narnia out to be so magical and beautiful. I felt purely at ease and tranquil there. What was so dangerous about it? I had gotten the impression that it was safe and perfect.

"I wanted to see you," Lucy told him. "And I wanted you to meet my friend!"

Mr. Tumnus then looked at me. "Oh," he said. "Who is this? Another Daughter of Eve?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucy said. "Clare's _just_ like my big sister!" she exclaimed happily. "Clare, this is Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus, this is Clarity Care," she said, introducing us.

I held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus," I said. He slowly took my hand and shook it.

"You as well, Miss Clarity," he said. "Do all humans do that?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Well," he explained, "when I first met Lucy, she did the same: held out her hand for me to _shake_."

Lucy and I laughed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure most of us do that," Lucy said. Mr. Tumnus laughed as well.

"Well, do come in, Daughters of Eve, from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom," he said, leading us to a sitting room. Lucy and I both laughed, though I was slightly confused, and then Lucy and I seated ourselves on the couch as Mr. Tumnus lit a fire and set toast, tea, cakes, and sardines on the table. He then sat on a chair across from the couch which we were sitting on.

"Help yourselves," he said. Lucy took a cup of tea while I took a piece of toast, both of us thanking him. Mr. Tumnus took for himself a piece of cake.

"Lucy," he started. "Other than wanting me to meet your friend, why did you come back?" he asked. "You're both risking your lives! Something could happen, the Witch could find out you're both here!"

"_Witch_?" I repeated. Narnia was beginning to feel much less safe and perfect to me. I was starting to feel slightly frightened and paranoid.

"I would also like help to explain this to Clare," Lucy said to Mr. Tumnus. "She deserves to know. She believed me about Narnia when nobody else did. Clare has always been the best to me." She smiled at me, and I returned the gesture.

"Oh, well yes, I suppose I could tell you both more about the predicament Narnia is in," Mr. Tumnus said. He smiled. "Let's see, now. Where do I start?" he asked himself. "I suppose I'll start from what I told Lucy," he suggested. When Lucy nodded her approval, he started. "You see, this winter that is currently going about has been at it for one hundred years," he started. My mouth dropped open.

"So, it's been nothing but winter here for _one hundred years_?" I asked, trying to make sense of it. Lucy had skipped many details when she had explained Narnia to us. She explained only the basics about the land. It was difficult to grasp everything on a first trip to Narnia.

"Yes," the faun confirmed. "Without Christmas, too. The White Witch is the one who makes it so. She also gave orders: If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her.

"But I didn't have the heart to turn little Lucy over. Or you, right now, for that matter. I can get in a great amount of trouble, but it will always be worth it. I know her deeds are wrong. You see, she calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she will never amount to that much."

"You are a good faun, Mr. Tumnus," I said, smiling. "It takes a true man to see the evil apart from good, especially when it disguises itself. And I must give you my gratitude for keeping Lucy safe and not turning her in. Or me, too. You are a very honorable faun, indeed."

Mr. Tumnus smiled. "Thank you," he said. "That means a lot to me."

We all spent a while longer, just eating, talking, and laughing together, getting to know each other more. Mr. Tumnus told us more about the history of Narnia. All too soon, though, it was time to leave. We could not risk getting caught by the Witch.

We hugged Mr. Tumnus goodbye, but he stopped us before we got out the door.

"You'll be alright, won't you, dear girls?" he asked. "You know the way back?"

I smiled. "Yes, sir," I said. "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded, smiled, and said, "Oh, do be careful."

We said goodbye once more, and then left, trudging through the snow.

We weren't far from the wardrobe- actually, we were quite close to it- when I noticed a figure in the distance. I called Lucy's attention to it, and we strained our eyes to see it. It looked like…

"Edmund?" Lucy noticed before I did, and ran to her older brother, giving him a hug. My mouth fell open. Yes, _Edmund_, the one who didn't believe Lucy, the one who made Lucy cry, the one who I was _severely_ _annoyed_ with, the one who I felt I didn't even know or trust anymore… was in Narnia with us.

Oh, that boy had some serious _explaining_ and _apologizing_ to do…

I quickly caught up to them.

"Oh, Edmund! You got in, too! Isn't it wonderful?" Lucy asked, excitedly.

"Where've you two been?" he asked, ignoring Lucy's question. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"With Mr. Tumnus," I answered stiffly.

"He's fine," Lucy informed him. "The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me, or _us_."

"The White Witch?" Ed asked.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy explained further, but paused, noticing that Ed was looking a bit sick. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look awful."

"Well what do you expect?" he snapped. "I mean… its freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"Come on, this way." Lucy grabbed his hand and led him to the wardrobe. I trailed behind them, somewhat glaring at the back of Edmund's head. I had expected an _apology_, not a snotty answer to Lucy's concerned question.

We came upon the wardrobe and entered it. We stumbled through the coats, the air becoming noticeably warmer with every inch we moved back into our world. We finally got detangled from the coats enough to step out of the wardrobe. Lucy was already running out the room's door to her other siblings. I smiled as I watched her. Edmund grinned at me, and I frowned back at him.

His smile fell, a sad frown replacing it, and I almost felt bad. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

I shook my head disapprovingly at him. "You should really be nicer to Lucy, Edmund," I advised him. "You should really apologize for hurting her so much earlier. She was right about Narnia, and you know you were wrong. Why can't you just believe in her? Would that be so hard? Lucy loves you, and you're so terrible to her. What if she develops some sort of complex when she grows up because she feels as if you hate her?" I had gotten up in his face by this point.

Edmund furrowed his eyebrows at me. "She knows that I'll be there, if she really ever needs it."

I glared at him and shook my head again. "It's not enough," I told him with disgust. I quickly turned and walked out of the room, Edmund following me quickly and angrily. I didn't have any desire to speak with him any more. I was afraid he would try to talk to me again by the way he was trying to keep up with my own pace, so I quickened my steps.

When I entered the boys' room, the light was on, and Lucy was shaking her Peter awake.

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" she exclaimed.

Peter rolled over, still half-asleep. "Lucy, what are talking about?" he asked as a sleepy Susan came out of the door to our room, shrugging her robe on.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy went on, fully excited.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan said.

"But I haven't!" she jumped off Peter's bed. "I've seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time, Clare and Edmund went too!" Lucy smiled, facing Ed and I as Peter got out of his bed.

Peter looked at us. "You saw the faun?" he asked. Edmund shook his head, but I nodded.

"Well, Clare did," Lucy explained. "Ed didn't actually go _there_ with us… What were you doing Edmund?" she asked, turning to her brother.

"I-I was just playing along," he said. I didn't think I'd heard him right, but the look on his face said it all. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief at him. Even after what I had just said to him… He went on, "I'm sorry, Peter. Clare and I shouldn't have encouraged Lucy. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." He looked smugly at Lucy.

"Oh, now stop that!" I exclaimed. "You know perfectly well that it _is _there!"

"The game's over, Clarity," Edmund said, narrowing his eyes at me and flashing me a devious smile. "We're _done_ _playing_." Tears welled up in my eyes. _How could my friend, my best friend, betray me and his little sister like this?_

"Edmund's right, Clare," Peter said. "Enough."

"I can't… _believe_ all of you!" I screamed. I normally wasn't one for tantrums and yelling, but I'd make an exception.

Before the tears could spill freely, I ran from the room. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I ran blindly until I hit something… or someone. _The Professor._ I backed up quickly, stuttering an apology. I felt little arms wrap around my waist and clutch the fabric of my robe. I looked down to see Lucy, who was also staring up at the Professor.

Mrs. Macready came out of her room, then. She was muttering "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable-", and then she noticed the scene. "Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation," said the Professor. "But I think these two are in need of some hot chocolate." He gestured to Lucy and me.

"Yes, Professor. Come on, girls," Mrs. Macready said, beginning to lead us down the hall. I hadn't noticed that Peter, Susan, and Edmund had also trailed into the hall after me, but when I turned around, they were there. I wiped away my tears quickly and allowed Mrs. Macready to tow me by the hand to the kitchen.

Mrs. Macready made Lucy and I hot chocolate before going back to bed. Lucy and I sat for a while, sipping hot chocolate and just talking. We talked about Narnia and the others, to be more specific. Finally, though, we were tired enough to go back to our room, where Susan were already fast asleep again. We climbed into our own beds and were soon asleep, too.

* * *

**Was it okay? Sorry if it's short, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and, again, I'd love to hear from all who read! Reviews are loved and appreciated, of course!**

**Also, the line "for it would surely be foolish to shut oneself into any wardrobe" belongs to, of course, C.S. Lewis in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. :) I just used it.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**


	5. The Beavers

**Whoa- look who updated!:) Good gracious, I am _so sorry_! Everything has been so crazy! What with all the family drama, my first year of high school… It was nuts! I just realized how long it's been since I last updated! Again, I apologize!**

**I just had my fifteenth birthday- that was a blast! I got a _guitar_! I am so excited! But when I finally got on my computer again, I was like, "Whoa! I should put up another chapter!"**

**Anyway, please review! I love to hear from you, and please feel free to give me suggestions for the story or advice. Is it long enough, too short? Is there anything wrong with the story? Please feel free to tell me!**

**For those of you who are still with me, _thank you_! I'll try not to go so long in between updates anymore! So enough of my rambling, _ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or anyone in it, I swear!… I just own Miss Clarity Care :)**

* * *

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily, heart pounding. That dream… I couldn't remember it, but I knew it had terrified me. It was so _strange_. Something in that dream had scared me, but I couldn't remember _any_ of it. I knew one thing though, one thing for sure: we needed to be in Narnia. Not just Lucy and I, but _all_ of us. I didn't know why, but I could _feel_ it. It was nagging at me.

I looked around. It was just Lucy and I in the room. Susan wasn't there. I didn't know whether to be relieved or thrown off by this. Surely she would have woken us up… right? I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I knew we had to get up and face the day. I didn't know how late it was, but I'd bet anything they were all downstairs eating breakfast. I found it quite sad that I was dreading seeing them all; it wasn't supposed to be that way. I debated not getting up at all, and just skipping breakfast, but I was terribly hungry, and knew that Lucy would wake up soon and want to go downstairs. I wasn't about to send poor Lucy down to face them all by herself.

I pushed my hair back off my face and sat up, turning to look at Lucy, who was still sleeping beside me.

She looked peaceful, and I thought about just letting her sleep. But there was a selfish part of me that didn't want to go downstairs alone.

I sighed and, feeling terrible about it, shook her awake.

"Honey," I said, "it's time to get up." I got a little choked up, remembering my mother using those exact words to wake me up the last time I saw her.

Her eyes opened, and she sat up. I was relieved that she didn't look too tired, actually refreshed, and it made me feel better about waking her.

She looked around. "Where's… Susan?" she asked tentatively.

"She's probably downstairs," I said. "Do you want to go down there? It's up to you."

She nodded. "Yes, I do," she said. I knew then that she had forgiven them, even before they asked for forgiveness- if they even _would_. She wouldn't hold a grudge against them, and I wasn't the least upset about that. If she held anger against them, she wouldn't be Lucy. It was her nature to forgive and forget. She just wanted peace and happiness.

I wished I could be more like her.

I smiled at her as encouragingly as I could. "It's fine, Lu," I told her, pushing her short hair behind her ears. "Everything will be fine, I promise." And, Lord, for her sake and mine, I hoped I was right.

We got dressed and headed downstairs. When Lucy and I entered the kitchen, clutching each other's hand tightly, Susan, Peter and the Professor glanced up and offered us a smile. Edmund and Macready didn't even look up, both just staring sullenly down at their plates. Lucy smiled back, though I just stared back with a blank expression.

I actually lost my appetite.

The Professor held out his arms in an inviting gesture. "Please, sit down girls. Have some breakfast," he said with a pleasant smile.

I had to smile as Lucy and I obediently sat down. If we had to be sent away from our homes, I was glad to be able to thank God for sending us to the understanding and genuinely kind Professor.

Lucy and I helped ourselves to the food on the table. I mostly played with my food, staying silent unless spoken to by the Professor only. I barely ate, and I felt Peter and Susan's eyes on me more than once. Edmund didn't even spare a glance my way. I just kept my eyes on my full plate.

* * *

After breakfast, I wandered outside with Lucy. I sat under a tree with her and read to her out loud from a book I had found on my bedside table. Peter, Susan, and Edmund came outside, and I stopped in mid-sentence. Edmund ambled a little ways away while Peter and Susan cast Lucy and me a glance. Lucy tugged on my arm a little, a silent plead to continue reading, and I did as she wished, turning back to the book in my hands and picking up where I left off.

I was slightly nervous that one of the others would try to come and talk to us, but they went about their own business, setting up a game of cricket. Somehow, they got Edmund to agree to play. I could hear every bit of their conversation, and tried to focus on the book. That proved to be futile, because a few minutes into their game, I couldn't stop throwing looks their way.

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket…" Peter trailed off and pitched the ball to where Edmund was standing, not paying any attention at all. It hit Edmund's leg.

"Ow!" Edmund yelled, grabbing his leg.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Edmund asked, sounding irritated. I wanted to laugh in annoyance. _Yes, because that worked out _so well_ the last time…_

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game," Peter reminded him.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan added.

"Not like there isn't air inside," Edmund argued. He was really annoying me. I wondered if we would ever be the like we used to be. We had been the best of friends. He was _killing _me, and he didn't even see it. I hurt so badly. Why didn't he see what he was doing to me? I had promised his mother that I would be there for him, and I couldn't even do that. My sadness was suddenly replaced with anger. If he wanted to be a sour baby, so be it.

Peter turned back to Edmund. "Are you ready?" he asked, posing to make yet another throw.

"Are _you_?" Edmund shot back.

He smacked the bat on the ground and got ready to take a swing. Peter took a running start and pitched the ball once again. It bounced once and Ed whacked it… right into the upstairs window. The crashing sound echoed through the back yard and I heard something fall after the ball had sailed through the window. I looked at Lucy. She looked shocked, yet amused at the same time. I looked over at Edmund. He cringed, staring at the window.

Things like this made me wonder if karma was a real thing. I was leaning toward _yes_.

Lucy hopped up to follow them as the three of them started for the house. I didn't want Lucy to go alone, or leave me alone, for that matter, and curiosity was taking over me. We all ran into the house and upstairs to get a closer view of the window.

We got there, only to see that the ball had sailed through the window and knocked down a suit of armor, leaving both the ball and the armor on the floor.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said disdainfully, glaring at Edmund.

"You bowled it!" Ed retorted. Just then, I heard footsteps, and my head snapped to the direction it was coming from. Susan followed my action.

"The Macready!" she said, worry evident in her voice.

"Come on!" Peter took off running, and everyone followed. I hesitated only a second, but went after them. I wasn't about to get punished for a window that _I_ didn't even break.

We ran through different hallways around the house, looking for a place to hide. We couldn't find any good place to take cover, until we reached the wardrobe room.

Edmund ran right over to the wardrobe and didn't hesitate to open the door. "Come on!" he said.

"You've got to be joking," Susan muttered. We heard the footsteps again, and whipped around to face the wardrobe. It was our only choice. I wondered if Narnia would still be there, and hoped fervently that it would.

"_Go_!" Peter said, shoving us through the door.

We all climbed into the wardrobe, and Peter was careful to leave the door open a crack. We all backed into the wardrobe, stumbling and tripping over each other.

"Move back! Stop shoving!" Peter said. He put his foot down, trying to steady himself… on _my _foot.

"Ow! That was my foot!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Peter apologized.

"Don't push!" Edmund hissed.

"Watch out!" Lucy warned, and I felt myself being pushed.

"Stop it!" Susan commanded, at whom I wasn't really sure.

"_Would you _stop shoving_?_" Peter growled at someone.

"_Ow!_" I cried again. Edmund had elbowed me in the stomach.

Peter and Susan tripped and fell into snow. We had successfully crossed back into Narnia. They had the most shocked expressions on their faces. I just raised an eyebrow. I couldn't wait to see what they had to say.

Peter and Susan shoved branches out of the way, looking around as they stood. "Impossible!" Susan gasped. Hm, I was hoping for something better.

"Oh, don't worry," Lucy said, looking at me and grinning a sweet little grin. "I'm sure it's _just your imagination._"

"Or maybe you're just dreaming." That hit was directed at Susan, and I didn't feel any better saying it. If anything, it just made me feel worse.

Lucy smiled at them, and I looked on without the slightest hint of emotion on my face. I wasn't sure what to feel. They looked at us with guilty expressions, and what made me feel worse was that Susan didn't look at all angry at me for the wisecrack I had made. "I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry' would quite cover it?" Peter asked.

"No, it wouldn't…" Lucy trailed off. She had something behind her back, and I saw that it was a snowball when she stepped a little in front of me. "But that might!" she said, nailing Peter in the face with the snowball.

Peter started laughing in surprise, hauling his own snowball at her. It hit her in the face and she gasped, but laughed. Lucy threw another, but at Susan this time. Peter made another snowball and gave it to me as a peace offering, smiling in apology. I threw it at Susan, thinking. I should forgive them. I _would_ forgive them. They apologized, and were making amends. Seeing Narnia had put them in their place. But, there was still a burning anger and sadness inside of me. I wondered why I couldn't let it go.

Was it because of Edmund?

Susan threw snow all over me, and then laughed. I started laughing too. Yes, I would let it go. It was forgotten. I made another snowball and let it fly, noticing that Ed was off to the side, sulking. I was fighting the urge to roll my eyes at him or maybe hit him with a snowball, but Susan beat me to it and threw a snowball at him. It hit his arm.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his arm. "Stop it!" We all became quiet and stopped where we were, staring at Edmund. Then, Peter seemed to remember something- Edmund had lied and betrayed Lucy and I, saying he had just been "playing along".

"You little liar!" he accused, glaring at Edmund.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund tried to defend himself.

"Apologize to Clarity and Lucy," Peter commanded.

Edmund just looked at us.

Peter started advancing on Edmund. "_Say you're sorry_," he growled.

"All right! I'm sorry!" Edmund finally said. He glared daggers at Peter. I glanced at Lucy.

"That's all right," she said, turning back to face Edmund. "Some little children just don't know when to '_stop_ _pretending'_." She looked a little smug. I, on the other hand, didn't have any urge to speak to Edmund. He was the one person that I wouldn't be forgiving, _especially_ when he hadn't offered a heartfelt apology.

"Very funny," Edmund hissed sardonically, glaring at Lucy. I shook my head and turned away.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked.

"I think," Peter said, looking over at us, "Clare and Lucy should decide."

Lucy smiled up at me, looking like she had just been handed everything she could have ever wanted, and I just had to push my anger at Edmund away and smile back. We looked at each other and read each other's mind.

"We'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter said happily, smiling at us. He turned and walked back to the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Susan said.

"No," Peter said, "but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." He returned and handed out fur coats. "Anyway, if you think about it _logically_," he started, handing me a warm, brown coat, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe_._" I couldn't help but laugh at his "logic". He turned and smiled at me, handing Edmund a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund argued.

"I know," Peter said bluntly. Ed huffed, but put on the coat. We passed the lamppost and Lucy and I began leading the way to Mr. Tumnus' house, with a few minor mishaps along the way of course. You couldn't hike through snow with Peter and Lucy without some interesting things happening.

When we reached the faun's cave, I froze, seeing that the door was knocked down. I stood stock still, staring at the house, my mind trying to figure out what this was about. Did it have to do with Lucy and me? Was Mr. Tumnus in trouble?

"Clare?" Peter called, appearing behind me. Suddenly, I broke off running to the cave, fearing the worst- but the worst was yet to come.

"Clarity!" I heard Peter call, but I was already inside, looking at the damage. The place was_ ransacked._ Everything was broken, knocked over, or destroyed. It didn't look a thing like the warm, cozy home it had been just the night before.

I pulled back in surprise.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked sadly. I pulled her into my side.

Peter noticed something on the wall. He took the pin out, and I saw that it was a note. I leaned pulled his arm down so I could see it. It said, _"Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty."_

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"The faun Tumnus," Peter started reading, "is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." By the end of his reading, my head was hanging down in despair, and I wanted to gag at the last line. _Long live the Queen_. Ugh. I wanted to kill that horrible Witch.

"Alright, now we should _really_ go back," Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" I asked. I was feeling terrible.

"If he was arrested just for being with humans, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan replied.

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "_We're_ the humans!" I said, gesturing at Lucy and myself. "The Witch must have found out he helped us." Edmund looked away with a look on his face not unlike the time he had broken his mother's vase. I didn't have time to wonder why, because Peter spoke up.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested.

"These _are_ the police," I pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Peter said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" Edmund asked. "I mean, he's a criminal."

I narrowed my eyes at Edmund and opened my mouth to defend the faun who had saved our lives. "You-"

I was cut off by a "Psst!" We turned to the door and saw a robin.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

We walked outside and watched as the bird flew away. Suddenly, we heard a rustling behind us. We looked around. I grabbed hold of the sleeve of Peter's coat, and he stroked my hair once in a comforting way. It turns out our fears were pointless, because a beaver came out of the bushes. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said slowly.

I released Peter's arm and he slowly approached the beaver, holding out his hand and clicking his tongue.

"Here boy, here boy…" he said.

The beaver sat up straight. "Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" he said.

Peter was taken aback. "Sorry," he said.

The beaver turned to us. "Lucy Pevensie and Clarity Care?" he asked.

"Yes?" we both asked. The beaver handed Lucy a handkerchief.

"Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished for Lucy. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" I asked as Lucy grabbed my hand. I squeezed it tightly.

The beaver looked around. "Further in," was all he said. He then scurried off.

I was standing there, confused. But, all of the sudden, there was a voice in my head. "_Follow the beaver,"_ it gently advised. It was calm, but ferocious; soothing, yet fierce. But, the unmistakably biggest one was _loving_. The voice held so much love.

I felt obliged to follow its instructions. So, I started forward.

Susan grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"She's right," Edmund agreed. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"I _know_ we can," I said, mostly to the other three. I still wasn't in the mood to talk to Edmund. "Besides, he says he knows Mr. Tumnus," I added.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be _saying_ anything!" And there she was again- Susan and all her "logical" glory. We were in the woods in a _wardrobe_. I think talking animals were only a six on the crazy scale now.

"Is everything all right?" the beaver asked, coming back.

"Yes," Peter answered. "We were just talking."

"Better left for safer corners," the beaver warned.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained as I followed the beaver without question. The others were just behind me.

We followed the beaver until we reached a house-like dam. I trailed just behind the beaver, Lucy holding my hand. The others followed our lead, after a moment's hesitation.

"Come on," said the beaver. "We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." The beaver's home had smoke coming out the chimney. "Oh, blimey," the beaver said. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!"

"It's lovely!" Lucy commented.

"Indeed, it is!" I added. The house was, though small and made of many things you could find in a forest, amazing in its own way. Especially considering what they had to work with.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know," Mr. Beaver said in modesty. "Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done." We then approached the house.

"Beaver, is that you?" a voice, obviously female, said. "I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again..." A female beaver shuffled out the door. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day! Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she asked, turning to Mr. Beaver.

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped!" Mr. Beaver said. I wondered what in the world made him say that. It didn't exactly sound like a compliment.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food," Mrs. Beaver said. "And some civilized company."

"Now careful, watch your step," said Mr. Beaver as we shuffled inside the house.

* * *

A little while later, we were sitting around a table in the beavers' house. Mrs. Beaver was preparing food. I sat in between Susan and Peter, Lucy on Peter's other side. Edmund sat alone on steps behind me.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house," Mr. Beaver said. "And you know what they say: There's few who go through them gates that come out again." I frowned; I didn't like the sound of _that_ at all.

Mrs. Beaver came to me and laid a plate before me. "Fish and chips, dear," she said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said. She smiled back and took a seat next to her husband.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked again.

"But there is hope, dear," said Mrs. Beaver. "Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver choked on his drink. "_Oh,_ yeah! There's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver said. He leaned forward."_Aslan_ is on the move," he said in a bit of a hushed tone, as if it were the biggest secret in all of Narnia.

Peter, Lucy, Susan, and I stared. Edmund abondoned his spot on the stairs and stepped up behind me, asking the question on everyone's minds. "Who's Aslan?"

"'Who's Aslan?'" Mr. Beaver repeated and laughed. "You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband.

"You don't know do you?" she asked us.

"No, ma'am," I said. "We don't."

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter added.

"He's only the king the whole wood," Mr. Beaver said, "the top geezer… the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he just got back!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly. "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for _us_?" I asked slowly, absorbing the information he just gave us.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver said "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver trailed off.

"Look… Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police… It's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver said.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked, sounding taken aback.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver said "_Thanking_ you."

"There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done.'" Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." That was Susan's _logic_ kicking in again.

"I know, but you're kind of missing the point!" said Mr. Beaver.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," said Mrs. Beaver. I caught something in that sentence, suddenly sitting up straight.

"Wait," I said, "two sons of Adam and _two_ daughters of Eve? Only four?" I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all. "There are _five_ of us!"

* * *

**Wow. About time, huh? Well, that's all for today! I hope it was okay! Thanks to everyone reading this story! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of this story!**

**Until next time! Bye guys!:)**


End file.
